cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Languages of Uralica
Uralica is a land of great linguistic diversity, and prides itself on having fewer monoglots (speakers of only one language) than any other nation in the world. As of the last census, Uralicans registered 50 spoken languages. Of these, 32 have national official status (meaning all government documents must be available in the languages), and another four have "recognised regional minority" status, and a few others have "protected status." Languages By Uralican Population Note: Regional languages italic. Protected languages in green Non-official languages in red Languages with less than one hundred thousand total speakers pre-Cataclysm also include figures of partial knowledge (semi-fluents). Numbers are rounded to the nearest hundred except for languages with fewer than a thousand speakers. "Highest Proportions" not counted for Finnish, Russian, or English.) Official Languages (Suomen kieli, Suomi) - the most common language spoken in Uralica, in spite of the fact that the land of Uralica is within former Russian lands. The language actually varies slightly throughout Uralica, with there being four main dialects. The total number of Finnish speakers in Uralica as of 1 January 2011 hovers close to 60.5 million. There is the Uralican Spoken Finnish standard, which is most common in the eastern half of the nation and has the greatest number of speakers - around 49 million - of the four. It is considered a "neutral dialect." Most of the differences with "Traditional Finnish" are phonetic, however, there are some differences in regional place names. For example, in the Finnish of Finland (and also in Suomenkarjala) what was once called the Northern Dvina is called Vienänjoki, while in USF it is called Tivinanjoki or simply Tivina. Traditional Finnish is spoken by roughly 9 million people, primarily in the western part of the country. Around Viipuri and Käkisalmi, the Suomenkarjala dialect is spoken by about two million people. The distinctive Sointula Finnish dialect is also spoken in Uralica, although this one has the smallest number of speakers, numbering only around 1500 people, almost all of which live in Syktyvkar. Finally, the Sortavala dialect is spoken in the old Republic of Karelia, by roughly four hundred thousand people. (Russkij jazyk) - the second-most common language in Uralica is the Russian language, which is only natural considering Russia once owned all the land that currently constitutes Uralica. Just as Uralican Spoken Finnish is influenced by Russian, Uralican Spoken Russian is influenced (albeit not quite as much) by Finnish. In the areas further-removed from the core area of Russian influence (that is, Sankt-Peterburg and Moskva), the "я" letter is sometimes pronounced as a Finnish ä (that is, /æ/), and "a" is backed (/ɑ~ɐ/). This is mostly a trait that has been found in the more northerly areas, and is one of the markers of "Northern Uralican Russian," along with dentalisation of alveolar plosives and the coalescence of the Щ (/ɕtɕ/ or /ɕɕ/) into simply /ɕ/. The total number of Russian-speakers comes out to about 58.8 million. One feature noticed in regular speech by linguists studying Russian-speakers in Uralica regardless of geography, is the reduction of unstressed ы (/ɨ~ɯ/) to /ə/ when not followed by an off-glide. - the third-most common language, boasting about 86% of Uralica's population worth of speakers, it is considered important as a global lingua franca, and is also the mother tongue of Tribal Chief Jarkko Salomäki. Unlike Finnish or Russian, there is only one distinct dialect spoken, which while very much based on Western Canadian English, has its own quirks, such as the retention of the low back rounded vowel /ɒ/ in words with the "short o" such as "God" or "pot," and the linguistically odd transformation of /j/ into /ɟ/ word-initially. Also, if /t/ and /j/ are on opposite ends of a syllable boundary, it will sometimes coalesce into /c/. There is also free variation between /r/ (trilled "r") and /ɹ/ (rhotic "r"). Still, Uralican English is largely understandable by North Americans and speakers of most other dialects, even though it does have its regionalisms. (Magyar nyelv) - with a large population having moved to Uralica from Old Hungary, Hungarian has risen in status to become the fourth-most-spoken language in Uralica, with around thirty million total speakers. Many Khants and Mansis also speak this language, since it is close to their own. (Udmurt kyl) - of the Uralic languages of Old Russia, Udmurt is by far the most vigorous, with around thirteen million speakers total, including 100% of the population of Udmurtiya North, 94% of the population of Udmurtiya South, and 100% of the population of Izhevsk unitary authority. Although of these, only around four hundred twenty thousand are mother-tongue speakers, this number is expected to increase dramatically in the next generation, as the number of people using Udmurt in the home has skyrocketed since the foundation of Uralica. Spoken mainly in the south-central part of the country - historical Udmurtiya, Permski Rayon, Kirovski Rayon, and Southeast Uralica in particular. (Eesti keel) - Around a million mother tongue speakers and over ten million total speakers of Estonian live in Uralica. This does not count the Võro language, which some consider a dialect of Estonian, but is listed as a separate, recognised language within Uralica's constitution. (Komi kyv) - Despite only being spoken as a mother-tongue language by around three hundred thousand, this language is spoken by several million as a second language. This is not to be confused with the Komi ethnic group, which also includes the Permyak. Most people in northern central Uralica (between the White Sea and the Ural Mountains) speak Komi. An alternate name outside of Uralica is Komi-Zyrian, although in Uralica this is used for one of the two main dialects, the other being Komi-Yazva. (Olykmarij jylme) - the much more widely-spoken of the two Mari languages. Many of these live in Mari El, however there are also a great many living in Kirovski Rayon in Mari-named centres such as Viche Alan and Ürzhüm (part of the so-called "Mari Belt", and in parts of Permski Rayon as well. Behind Komi and Udmurt, this is the third-most vigorous of the Uralic languages that had no previous national-level official status. This language has three semi-recognised dialects within Uralica as well: Eastern, North-Western, and Meadow (sometimes also called Grassland) Mari. This can prove confusing when dealing with the older English name of the language, which is also Meadow Mari. (Chŏvashla) - the only Turkic language spoken in Uralica having full official status, Chuvash is mainly spoken in Chuvashia, eastern Mordoviya, and Mari El, although there are pockets of speakers elsewhere. Before Chuvashia joined Uralica, the Chuvash language had "recognised regional minority" status in Mari El. At its low point, Chuvash had around a million speakers. Now the number is closer to three million, of which around nine hundred thousand are mother-tongue speakers. (Perem kyv, sometimes Perem komi) - once considered a dialect of Komi, and still grouped in a "Komi" subgroup of the Permian branch of Finno-Permic, this language is spoken mainly in Permski Rayon, the Kudymkar Circle, and the unitary authorities in the area, but also in Southeast Uralica, Central Uralica, East Uralica, and Udmurtiya North. The number of mother-tongue speakers doesn't even constitute one percent of the speaking population, with around ninety-thousand people claiming mother-tongue status. Of these, many live in northern Permski Rayon or in the Kudymkar Circle. An alternate name for the language is Komi-Permyak, although this has fallen out of use in Uralica. (Mokshenj kjalj) - the more-spoken of the two Mordvin languages, but not by much. Formerly co-official with Russian and Erzya in the old Russian republic of Mordovia, Moksha is mainly spoken in the eastern half of Mordoviya and in parts of Chuvashia. Erzya is its closest relative. (Èrźanj kelj) - Spoken in eastern Mordoviya and Chuvashia. Closest relative is Moksha. (Karjala) - Mostly spoken in Karelia with a decent number of speakers in Sapmi and a few in West Uralica as well. Is undergoing something of a revival with over 3.3 million second-language speakers. (Võro kiil) - almost the entire mother-tongue population of this language lives in Uralica now, roughly eighty thousand strong. The total number of speakers of the language is closer to one and a half million, with the remainder mainly being mother-tongue Estonian speakers. A good number of speakers live in Vaahruše. All speakers of this language also speak Estonian and Finnish. - boasting around two hundred forty thousand speakers on Planet Bob in early 2006 after the Cataclysm, this Mennonite language has experienced a revival within Uralica and now has around four hundred sixty thousand fluent speakers of the language, including Jarkko Salomäki, in this nation alone. Most of these speakers are concentrated in Mennoland, southern Komiland, and Syktyvkar UA. Many L1 speakers of Plautdietsch speak German or Dutch as one of their second languages, and pretty much all of them speak English. A more dated name for it is "Mennonite Low German." - literally translating as "our language," this daughter language of Finnish originating in Sweden has around a two hundred seventy-five thousand speakers, including roughly sixty-five thousand mother-tongue speakers. Most of them live in Karelia spread throughout the county. Also called Tornedal Finnish or Tornedalen Finnish. In Finnish, it is "tornionlaaksonsuomi." (Kveeni, Kveenen kieli) - a major language in Sapmi, Kven has around a hundred ninety thousand speakers, many of whom live in either Montsa or Apatity. Has its origins in Finnmark, a region of what was once Norway. Most speakers are actually L1 Finnish-speakers, with the Kven mother-tongue population only being around seven thousand. (Kurykmarij jylme) - the number of mother-tongue speakers of this language bottomed out around twenty thousand after the Uralic Purges, but a revitalisation effort spurred on by Uralikan Yliopisto has been successful in bringing the number of second-language speakers up - most of these are either Finns living in western Mari El or northwestern Chuvashia, Eastern-speaking Mari, or Chuvash people, with the total number of L2 speakers now well over a million. An older English name for the language is Hill Mari, which is the literal translation of their name from their own language. It is interchangeable in usage, unlike with "Meadow Mari" in identifying Eastern Mari. Under 100 Thousand Saami Languages Most Saami languages in Uralica are spoken near-exclusively in Sapmi. Most of the few exceptions are language-teaching professors. Northern Saami (Davvisaamegiella in SUO) - the most-spoken Saami Language, it has emerged as the literary language of the entire Saami ethnicity, and has thus been quicker to grow, now boasting nearly a hundred thousand fluent speakers. The city of Käddluhtt is a major centre for this language. (Julevsaamegiella in SUO) - with origins in Sweden, all speakers of this language are at least bilingual in Swedish, but have tried to rejuvenate their own language - this was set back somewhat by the Cataclysm, however the language now boasts around ten thousand five hundred speakers, with most living in Karhumägi, Karelia. Kildin Saami (Samj kill in SUO) - With roughly twelve and a half thousand speakers, this language's future is considered far better than it was at the beginning of the Robertian Era, when it barely had five hundred. Most Kildin-speakers live in or around Montsa. (Säämićiõll in SUO) - at the beginning of the Robertian Era, this language was considered moribund, however, the Uralic Purges brought a couple nations to the point where they desired to try to revitalise the language. Children learn the language in schools in Sapmi, especially in Käddluhtt and Kuálõk, both of which are settlements with Skolt names. Although the revitalisation project had a slow start, it now has thirteen and a half thousand fluent speakers, a number which is growing quite rapidly, particularly among those whose Tribe is "Eastern Saami" - Skolt is now the most-spoken of the three tribal languages of that particular Tribe, having surpassed Kildin in mid-2010. (Anaráshkielá in SUO) - this language was once exclusively spoken in one specific municipality in Finland, after which it was named. However, the destruction of Inari during the First Polar War forced the entire Saami community to move. They would join their fellow Saami the Skolts in what was then Murmansk Oblast. When Uralica was formed, they would establish a new settlement, Uusiinari, not far from Olenegorsk. A municipal rule is that all living in the settlement must speak Inari Saami, which after April 2010 is a town, now with a population of roughly five thousand. Most remaining speakers (numbering roughly 2 600) live in Olenegorsk, with a few living in Montsa. (Åarjelsämien gïele in SUO) - The population speaking this language fled its "strongholds" in Norway during the Cataclysm, and would end up in Segezha, Karelia. It is the Saami language with the least number of speakers, but was finally removed from the "moribund" status in the Fall of 2010 after there were proven to be records of children having acquired the language. The total number of speakers is a little over three thousand. Samoyedic Languages (Nenèća vada) - since the annexation of Nenetsia and Yamalia into Uralica, 98% of Nenets live and speak their languages there. All ethnic Nenets - around forty thousand - as well as many non-Nenets living in Nenetsia, speak these two difficult but beautiful Uralic languages, for a total of ninety-six thousand speakers. Although Naryan-Mar is the capital of Nenetsia, the largest number of Nenets speakers actually lives in Salyakharad. Most Uralican Nenets-speakers prefer the better-documented Tundra Nenets language, although there are around fifteen thousand people who speak the Forest Nenets language. (Shöljqumyt əty) - the sole surviving language of the Southern Samoyedic branch, the number of speakers the language currently has is attributed to a miracle within Uralica. Vaido Kuik once said, "a language going from a thousand speakers to ten thousand within a year is unheard of." Now a growing language, most children in Yamalia are at least exposed to the language. Khanto, Talka-Salya, Novy Urengoy, and Tazovsk are the main locations of Selkup-speakers. The fluent population now hovers around thirty-one thousand. (Nä7 in provisional Latinate writing system, where "7" is a glottal stop.) - the official language of Uralica having the least number of speakers, with just under two thousand five hundred speakers. To be fair, this is still more than six times the 400 speakers that were around just after Cataclysm. Most Nganasan speakers live in Novy Urengoy, although some live as far away from their traditional territory as Khanto. Ob Ugric Languages (Khănty jasăng)- the language of the Khants, Khanty is a language that is well spread-out in terms of population. Only twenty thousand or so Khants actually remain, but the language is spoken fluenty by more than seven times that number, mostly Russians and Hungarians who live in the area. The Ob River, from the confluence with the Irtysh upstream, tends to be the location of Khanty-speakers, particularly in Yugrakar and Surgut. (Manjsi) - Mansi is considerably less-spoken than Khanty, with just 2500 native speakers. However, the language is "beginning to catch on" according to one Mansi revitalisation worker, with ethnic Mansis whose first language was Russian (a population that is growing at an astounding rate) and also with ethnic Russians, Hungarians, and Finns in the area. The Mansi language is spoken on the west side of the Ob' River, and mostly in Yugra. The largest population of Mansi-speakers lives in Nyagan, however most ethnic Mansis actually live to the north, in an area centering around the small city of Igrim. Around forty-three thousand people speak the language as of 1 January 2011. Finnic Languages - the archaic name of this language is Olonets Karelian, and despite the language being closely related to Karelian and the speakers mostly being ethnic Karelians, these people are classified as members of the Livonian Tribe. The language of around centres around the large town of Aunus (Russ. Олонец, Olonets), whose Karelian name has the same spelling as a certain body part that is often giggled at. Pitkäranta, Suojärvi, and the small town of Priäzhä are also major centres of this language, which has around sixty one thousand five hundred speakers, most of whom also speak either Finnish or "proper Karelian." (Lüüdi) - best described as a deck of Livvi mixed with a deck of Veps, Ludian's territory was sandwiched between Petroskoi and the Livvi territory, but now, most speakers of the language live in Petroskoi, Kondupohju, and Aunus. They also vote in the Livonian Tribe. The total number of speakers is roughly eleven and a half thousand, of which three thousand are native speakers. Most of the native speakers live in or around Petroskoi. (Vepsan kel) - this once widespread language is finding revival in the Uralic state, where both the ethnic group and the speakers of the language - with the former numbering just under nine thousand and the latter being closer to eighty thousand - are living in the cities of Vologda, Sheksna, and Gryazovets, and teaching their language to children of all ethnicities. Acquisition results in Gryazovets in particular have been astounding, with 90% of the population under the age of 16 having a solid grasp on the language. Recognised Regional Minorities With number of speakers and location. *Swedish - 4 million speakers (spread throughout Uralica), official minority in Sapmi and Karelia counties. *Norwegian - ~200 thousand speakers, official minority in Sapmi. *Bashkir - ~250 thousand speakers, official minority in Permski Rayon, Udmurtiya South, and Izhevsk Unitary Authority *Tatar - ~150 thousand speakers (currently), official minority in Mari El, Chuvashia, and Kirovski Rayon, to become official minority in Udmurtiya South on 13 January 2010. Protected Languages All of these languages are considered moribund, but protected by Uralican law, with teaching curriculum being worked on for the languages. Uralic Languages *Ingrian *Vod *Enets *Ume Saami *Pite Saami Other Languages *Northern Yukaghir (Yukaghir) *Southern Yukaghir (Yukaghir) *Ket (Yeniseyan) Category:Uralica